User talk:Hazeleye
Welcome to WSW! I'm Millie. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything. And don't forget to join Project:Imagine, SpellCheck and Create. They help us all make our stories better! -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 200 edits!]] 00:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to Warriors Share Wiki! It's awesome here. Anyway, if you havent already hooked yourself onto our way completly already, joining Project:Adopt A User and posting an apprentice request would be a great way to get started. Joining Project:AAU would mean you would be known as an apprentice with a mentor who you would be asking questions about the wiki, and your mentor would be answering them for you. I could be used as an example of a mentor. If you feel you have already taken your own time to figure out this wiki, don't worry. You don't need to become an apprentice. But if you have any questions, you can feel free to ask me or another user. Most users or staff are very active and answer questions quickly. If your interested in creating Warrior cats fanficion, you should join...Project:Create If your interested in filling in lineart and creating images for your own charaters you should join...Project:Imagine Also, if you want to learn a little more about the staff and projects, read the White information box above this message. FeatherMew? 00:54, July 24, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Images Hi Hazel! Welcome to the wiki. I hope you have fun here. If you like making charart, like your avatar picture (cute, BTW), I suggest joining the P:I so it can be properly approved. Cheers! Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 05:56, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Apprentice Hi Hazeleye! I'm your new mentor, Nightfern. In case you haven't noticed already, I'm head admin here at WSW along with Forestpaw and Cloudskye. I'm also leader of the P:C, P:AAU, and deputy of the P:I. If you have any questions on the wiki, please ask away. That's what I'm here for. :) If you need help with polls, codes, or anything else, I can also help out. Welcome! Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 15:02, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hazeleye, since you're inactive, I'm removing you as my apprentice until you come back. NightfernOver 4600 Edits, Suckers! 15:06, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Violetpaw Here she is. [[User:Graceglow|'''Grace]][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your nyan, and you shall survive 19:40, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I will make you a signature. State what you want it to look like, say, and link to. If I can make MY sig, I can make yours. Fire away. Hai Lilyclaw, I like your username :3 23:27 Wed Dec 7 Derp, your not Lilyclaw, your Hazeleye. xD 23:30 Wed Dec 7 Re: Uh...no. xD It's their story, so why would someone else finish it? o.o 00:32, December 9, 2011 (UTC) It was on one of Graceglow's blogs. If you go through them it says about a 20 Charart Challenge! Also, thanks! :) 00:32, December 13, 2011 (UTC) She won't be. Just go to her talk, and politely leave a message asking 'Please may I run a charart contest?' and give details about it. She's quite reasonable, I think you'll find. She'll most likely say yes, or if not she'll politely decline. She won't be cross. Silver never gets cross. 17:59, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Want to chat on the chat thing? LittlewillowHolidays Rock! 21:57, December 14, 2011 (UTC) what do I call the charart, again? LittlewillowHolidays Rock! 00:47, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Best of my abilities LittlewillowHolidays Rock! 00:57, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ...the Secret Santa names are in! To find out who you are the Secret Santa to, just contact me at twi_heart@yahoo.com and I will e-mail you back. Thanks for participating~! ' 21:35, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Wanna apprentice charat (I only know how to make apprentices!) ShadewhiskerThis is Smarty Pants! Charart contest Just exactly where do you put your name to participate? -Willowmoon HI! HI Wanna be friends? I have talked to you before and you write amazing fanfic!! :) Oh and PLEASE write more of "Heather's Lion Breze" :DD LittlewillowYeah, It's 2012! 00:32, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hope you like it! 23:32, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I love it! Purple's my favourite colour right now! ^^ Hey, there's a special page Cloudskye put up where you can put charart of other users and show off your work. :D Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Happy]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'New']] [[Loner's Freedom|'everyone!']] 08:25, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Do you wanna be friends with me? I would love it! 14:10, May 12, 2012 (UTC) here :D :D Meh first and best tabby LittlewillowI have more than 500 edits! =D 23:37, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Did you make your avatar picture? Littlewillow 16:45, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Get on chat Now please. Littlewillow 19:00, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Moonpaw I mean this! A gift! ~Shadewhisker1~Beware!I’m the evil Eva Re: <333333333333333333333333 Its so purdy~! *o* 20:16, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Chat? :) Littlewillow 00:42, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Chat, if you're still on? Littlewillow's Valentine?NO WAY! 16:18, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :D Chat? :D Littlewillow's Valentine?NO WAY! 22:40, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Abducted Indeed. Planning ahead a bit, I think that for the second one we should mostly write about their journey to find the rogues, and some from Bravestar's pov, and then for the third one, we can have Snakey's death, and rescuing and whatnot. Yeah. And I wrote a couple chapters :P 09:03, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it is a fairly logical conclusion after all =P I think the epilogue of Abducted should be them setting off on the journey, and I also think we should cram in another Bravestar's POV before the end. 13:22, February 24, 2012 (UTC) WDB Charart Okay, I see you have already created them so there is no point XD I'm super busy but I'll try to create them by Mar.1 LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 02:20, February 26, 2012 (UTC) If you are still logged in, Chat? LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 18:40, February 26, 2012 (UTC) WDB ok I will. THANK YOU for putting me on the SW thing! :D I'm making Flypaw now :) LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 20:03, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ENGLAND IS MINE. >8U YOU CAN HAVE EVERYONE ELSE. -Except Spain and Estonia. But....EVERYONE ELSE.- 13:25, April 14, 2012 (UTC) chat? LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 18:51, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm so sorry, I can't send messages on chat. https://join.me/581-460-963 13:58, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sure. Chat if you're still on? 19:11, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Songfiction Hey, can I make a songfiction? [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'♥']][[User:Avalanchestrike|'A']][[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'v']] [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'l']][[Avalanchepaw's Past|'a']][[Avalanchestrike|'n']][[Darkening Clouds|'c']][[Spiderwillow|'h']][[Project:Imagine|'e']][[Project:Create|''' Love']][[Swampheart's Love|'♥']] 01:15, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Look on chat NOW plz..... Or I shall forever call you Mrs Robinson >8D 21:17, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I noticed you were a member here for a while. Could you... maybe help me out a little, tell me what the wiki is all about? I don't really understand... is there someone I have to ask before I make a fanfiction? Sorry to inconvinience you at all, just wondering :) Thanks! 22:39, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Your story inspired me to make this... enjoy xD 22:32, June 8, 2012 (UTC) 8D thankyou 00:47, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I mean, you know who it is, right? xD Yeah, of course you do. Who's your favorite HP character? 00:47, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I love Sirius 8D 01:10, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Have you ever seen that potter puppet pals thing on youtube? 01:46, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Escape Okay the story starts in the lab then in the foreest thats in a valley witha river running a couple fox tails away your made warriors in the 3rd book also '''o''ne of you will die' Rules You can't tell other ctas about your "other side" oh now what? flying donkeys?♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♐ ♏ ♑ ♒ ♓ komp101 05:30, June 15, 2012 (UTC)Komp101 I've been locked out of chat. I haven't abandoned you all. I'm attempting to regain access. If I'm not back in 5 minutes, I'll meet you all on IRC. 19:37, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Project:SpellCheck's Leader Vote Please go to this page, and vote for a leader. The vote will be closing on Friday 20th July, and it is imperative that you vote. This is a matter that involves the whole wiki, and your vote not only counts, but is important. Further detail can be found on the page linked to above. Thank you, 12:06, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Because they are epic. That is all. 14:50, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Temporary Ban Please comment on this blog, after reading it thoroughly. Thank you, 09:31, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Huh huh huh.... Yes I do =D 09:46, August 17, 2012 (UTC) x3 13:30, August 17, 2012 (UTC) hey hey! tell me when you are online and we should talk soon, ok? I haven't talked to you in foreverrr!!!! :D [[User:Littlewillow|'Little']][[User talk:Littlewillow|'willow ' ]][[Sunrise| '' Allons-y]] 23:03, May 21, 2014 (UTC)